


Exo Back Next Door: Episode 9

by ellieq_e



Series: Exo Back Next Door [9]
Category: EXO (Band), 우리 옆집에 EXO 가 산다 | EXO Next Door
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:14:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28406823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellieq_e/pseuds/ellieq_e
Summary: After a summer of mutual pining and misunderstandings, Chanyeol and Ji Yeon-Hee might just finally get their happily ever after.
Relationships: Ji Yeon Hee/Park Chanyeol
Series: Exo Back Next Door [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/963633
Kudos: 4





	Exo Back Next Door: Episode 9

**Author's Note:**

> The series finale! My interpretation of if EXO Next Door had a second season :)

“What the?” Chanyeol’s mouth was barely able to form words as he took in the sight before him: Ji in a beautiful, flowing purple floral dress, her hair a frizzy mess and her cheeks a glowing red. Clumsily, she was working to gather up the spillage of packaged rice cakes that had come out of her strawberry-shaped purse with a flustered, exhausted look on her face.

For a moment, he had no idea what to say. But then grinning wide, he laughed a hearty laugh, with his eyes and a toothy smile, as he looked down at the girl diligently gathering the little plastic parcels on the ground. Scratch what he had said that down in the breakfast shop. This was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen.

Bending down to help her, she looked up to meet his eyes.

“So you’re here,” she said, her cheeks making a blushing motion, but unable to get redder than they already were.

“My mother made these for you, apparently,” she gestured around at the assortment of rainbow-colored squishy pastries on the floor between them. “But I accidentally opened my bag without looking in it first.

This only made Chanyeol howl louder as he helped her gather the remaints of her bag’s contents. “I was looking for a tissue,” she explained through her hair.

I’m sure you were, Chanyeol thought as he helped her to her feet. Rising back to her full height, still almost half a foot shorter than him, she tried to straighten her dress and adjust her hair with the dignity of someone who had not just run up the stairs at a breathtaking speed and been scrambling along the floor to gather up her spilled rice cakes.

Suddenly remembering something important, Chanyeol’s face grew serious and he stopped chuckling at the adorably red-cheeked girl before her. Taking her by the hand, he lead her out into the hall and towards the elevator, and this time, no one tried to stop him.

His band mates peered out from his room as he took into the working elevator and up to the hotel’s rooftop. He led her past gardenias and roses and hydrangeas and tomato plants, but not once did he make a move to stop.

Finally, when he reached the far corner of the rooftop, he stopped, satisfied that he had found what he was looking for. It was hidden near the smokestacks, as if it had been pushed their carelessly after the new renovations of this rooftop garden had been built, and left here for generations forgotten but not afraid. Pushed up against the tiny corner of the hotel’s fancy glass-coated chimney, was a tiny, miniature children’s playground set.

Ha! Ji almost laughed incredulously, smiling in glee at such a marvel that had persisted through all these years and could now, unbeknownst to the rest of the world, be found on the rooftop of one of the most opulent and high-end hotels in all of South Korea. 

“Do you like it?” asked Chanyeol, nervously wiping his palms on the back of his pants and looking around.

Ji nodded in delight. “Of course.” She blushed, suddenly realizing that this was the first time she had been alone with him since their four days of radio silence, and the first time they had felt truly at peace with one another for nearly a week.

“I missed you,” she nodded, gazing at the tiny play structure instead of meeting Chaneyol’s eyes. She tensed, realizing that she had just let it slip out. What was he going to say? Would he say it back to her? Would he reject her? What if she had brought him all the way up to this rooftop just to tell her that she was dingy and useless just like that long-forgotten play structure? Her cheeks began to flame red.

Unable to help herself, she looked back to gauge his reaction, expecting maybe disgust, triumph, acceptance, or maybe just a cruel laugh in her face. What she didn’t expect to see, however, was her usually six-foot-tall Chanyeol suddenly disappeared from her immediate line of sight. Dumbfounded, she somehow decided to look higher up, as if he had suddenly grown spidey powers of teleportation or had somehow miraculously floated up into the sky.

“Down here,” a low, husky voice prompted her gently, and she looked down to see him instead lowered on one knee.

“Chan—” she began, with a huge intake of breath.

But his beautiful face just stared up at hers and he couldn’t bring herself to say anything else.

“Ji Yeon-hee,” he said her name with the same deliberately slow pronunciation he had that day six months ago, trying to get her to remember who he was. 

From his pocket, he procured a ring box.

“Ji Yeon-hee,” he said again, steadying his voice. “I heard you were in need of a communications job.”

Ji took a step back, unable to keep the perennial blush from showing on her face. Only, this time, it was a blush of happiness.

“Well,” he popped open ring box to reveal a simple silver ring mounted with a single silver treble clef. “Exo is in need of a public relations expert…and I am in need of a girlfriend.”

She jumped into his arms before he even asked. Yes, yes, yes, she nodded her head against his beautifully soft face, as they held each other tightly, wordlessly, like they’d never let each other go. Truly embracing each other for the first time in four days, they were also truly embracing the idea of being together, possibly forever, for the first time in their entire lives.

Still kneeling, Ji found that the distance between her and Chan’s lips numbered fewer than a mere few centimeters. Boldly, she turned her lips and crashed them into his. This time, he was the one to have a momentarily shocked look on his face, only emphasized by his wide-as-saucers cat eyes. But he recovered quickly, keeping them both steady as they fell into each other passionately.

“Chanyeol—my boyfriend,” she murmured against his lips.

“I love you.”


End file.
